Daffy Duck's Birthday Amuck (spanish)
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Los Looney Tunes se han juntado nuevamente para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos mas alocados, Daffy Duck, lean! y dejen reviews! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Un viaje por tu pasado**

Una venda sobre sus ojos, manos guiándolo y algunas risas escuchándose detrás de él.

Estaba siendo empujado con prácticamente todo su cuerpo atado con una cuerda que lo presionaba con fuerza, dejando solamente sus pies libres para que pudiera manejárselas para caminar como si fuese un pingüino.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, ser secuestrado justamente el día de su cumpleaños y ni siquiera era capaz de replicar gracias a aquella cinta canela que mantenía su pico bien cerrado. Era una cosa más que le indicaba la mala suerte que poseía.

¿Cómo era que había acabado en esta situación? Buena había sido todo bastante extraño de hecho.

_**Flashback…**_

Por primera vez en el año salió de su cama con una sonrisa bien pintada en su rostro, aquellas que dejaban ver sus dientes a la perfección, dio un salto fuera de la cama, desayuno casi atragantándose y se dispuso a llegar al estudio lo más temprano posible sacándole fuego a las llantas de su carro no tan nuevo e hizo lo mismo al momento de correr hacia la entrada del estudio, pero sacándole fuego a sus patas esta vez.

Abrió la puerta de golpe esperando escuchar a sus compañeros iniciando con sus felicitaciones, esperando un enorme pastel con chicas guapas saliendo por la cima de este y letras grandes y brillantes que formaran su nombre…

Mas sin embargo lo único que pudo encontrar fueron a los hombres encargados de la limpieza barriendo con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio todo el lugar. No había alma alguna en este, ninguno de sus compañeros, ninguno de los directores…

Hola…- murmuro mirando alrededor. - ¡HOLA! ¡ALGUIEN!- grito esta vez corriendo por todo el lugar, yendo de puerta en puerta de cada camerino de cada set, en busca de alguien. - ¡Estoy aquí! ¡ya todos pueden salir, ya estoy aquí, se que esto es una broma de cumpleaños "hahaha" pero ya los descubrí, pueden salir!-

Volvió a soltar una risa esta vez más fuerte mientras caminaba por los pasillos esta vez mas clamado.

Muy graciosos, muy graciosos. Hacen esto para engañar al cumpleañero, se creen muy listos no?- dijo mientras revisaba varios de los contenedores de basura. – pero les recuerdo que soy Daffy Duck, a mi nadie y digo nadie me engaña, entonces salgan ya. Porky, Sylvester, Calvo, Pepe, Melisa,… Bugsy? Robert! Chuck, Tex, Bob,… ¡¿Quién seria?!-

Corrio por el lugar una vez gritando nuevamente los nombres de cada uno de sus compañeros y de los directores encargados de él. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna el lugar estaba vacio.

Se detuvo de golpe intentado recuperar el aliento respirando ruidosamente.

¡¿Dónde están todos?! ¡cómo se atreven a tratar así a su estrella más grande!- grito al aire.

Uno de los encargados de la limpieza paso cerca de el barriendo junto a sus planas patas y sin más ni más este pobre hombre fue tomado de la chaqueta por el pato quien lo elevo un poco para poder verlo furiosamente a los ojos.

¡pero que impertinencia! Pero si se tratara de ese tonto conejo, a ese comediante de segunda que todos prefieren no le harían nada de esto, cierto Buster?-

Bueno… no.. no lo se señor… yo..- dijo con voz amable tragando saliva con dificultad mientras podia sentir los ojos del pato mirando fijamente los suyos.

Oh, no! Ese despreciable conejo se lo merece todo! él es "la estrella del Show!" pues no!- zangoloteo al hombre. – Yo soy una estrella también, Yo merezco más ovaciones y halagos y reconocimientos que… que.. que ese tonto come zanahorias-

Soltó al hombre dejando que este cayera de sentón al suelo y dándose la vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos tan pesados que casi hacían que el suelo se cuarteara.

Tratar a Daffy Duck de esta forma, tratar a su mejor pato de esta forma, después de todo lo que he hecho por ellos después de servir firmemente a mi contrato tras todos estos años, y ni siquiera soy digno de tener una merecida fiesta para MI!-

Dijo esto sin dejar de caminar, moviendo sus manos furiosamente mientras hablaba hacia la nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando un cartero salio de la nada, llegando hasta el con un pequeño scooter que acabo por frenarse bruscamente frente al pato haciendo que este se detuviera de golpe, dejando una marca de llanta en el suelo.

¿Daffy Duck?- pregunto sosteniendo un paquete.

El único e inigualable- dijo con un tono poético mirando al extraño hombre con su bigote gris, su traje y una gorra del mismo color del traje donde venia escrito el nombre la compañía.

Tengo un paquete para usted, Duck- dijo el hombre acerándole la caja.

¿un paquete? Pero yo no he encargado nada- dijo aun sin tomarlo solo mirándolo con desdén.

Estoy muy seguro que es para usted, Duck- insistió el cartero acercándolo aun mas al pato.

Miro de manera sospechosa al cartero, observando directo hacia sus ojos, como si intentara descubrir quien era ese cartero en realidad.

Algo me dice que es por su cumpleaños- dijo el hombre con una voz cantarina.

De inmediato el pato reacciono y una sonrisa apareció amplia en rostro.

Oh, brother. Ya era hora que apareciera algo para mi!- dijo esto entusiasmado arrebatándole el paquete de inmediato, mientras saltaba de un pie al otro, impaciente por ver lo que había dentro.

Espere, tiene que firmar esto- dijo el cartero tomando al pato del hombro.

Daffy lo miro aun sonriente y vio como el hombre ponía en el piso lo que aprecia ser un bonche de hojas tan alto como él.

Muy bien, firma aquí primero, doc.- dijo pasándole una pluma y señalándole un espacio en blanco en la hoja.

Tras haber firmado esta, el cartero pasó rápidamente a otra, después a otra, a otra, a otra, a otra, y a las que parecieron ser 530 otras hojas más.

Al final el pato termino tirando en el suelo con su brazo y manos casi acalambrados por haber firmado todas aquellas hojas.

Eso es todo entonces, Duck. Gracias por su tiempo, Duck, disfrute de su paquete, Duck, que tenga…-

Si, si váyase de una vez- volvió su ansiosa mirada hacia el paquete nuevamente.

Pero sus intentos de abrirlo fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de una mano frente a sus ojos.

Miro hacia aquella mano y por la señal que estaba había hecho pudo adivinar fácilmente que era el cartero esperando por una propina por su entrega. Hizo una mueca al ver la mano insistente frente a el y soltando un bufido de enojo metió su mano en su bolsillo oculto entre su plumaje, buscando un poco de dinero. Se podían escuchar fácilmente las monedas chocar unas contra otras, pero los dedos del plumífero se empeñaron por esquivarlas y optaron por tomar lo que era un clip y una pelusa.

Aquí tiene, buen hombre- dijo poniendo rápidamente el clip y la pelusa en la mano del cartero para después cerrar su mano y forzarlo a montar nuevamente en su scooter. – debe de tener muchas entregas por hacer, no lo entretenere mas de su deber, puede irse ya- encendió el scooter por el cartero y acelerando por el hizo que la pequeña moto se echara a andar bruscamente, llevándose al cartero lejos de él.

Impaciente puso el paquete en el suelo y arrodillándose frente a este, se deshizo de toda la envoltura dejando ver una mediana caja blanca.

¿Qué podrá ser? joyas, un pastel, helado, dinero… si! Monedas de oro, precioso dinero, diamantes… ¿Qué es?-

Abrió la caja de una vez por todas y apenas hizo esto un guante box salió al encuentro de su rostro noqueando al pato de inmediato.

_**Fin del flashback **_

Y así había sido como todo se había vuelto oscuro para él y había despertado con sus ojos cubiertos y había sido forzado a caminar hacia un lugar desconocido.

Con pasos torpes e intentando hablar a través de esa cinta canela que mantenía su pico bien sellado, el pato acabo por ser guiado hasta un extraño lugar que parecía tener muchas plantas, solamente hierva baja y de repente se encontró así mismo con el agua hasta las rodillas. Se alteró al sentir esto pero debido a la soga de cuerpo le fue imposible hacer algo más que zangolotearse.

Daffy dejo su imaginación alentar a su miedo y pensó en que ese sería su fin, que sería la primera caricatura en morir ahogada.

Y mientras decía una adiós dentro de su mente, pudo sentir como en segundo la soga de su cuerpo fue desatada y como su cuerpo giraba rápidamente gracias que alguien había jalado dicha soga desenredándola de él.

Mareado y sin poder controlar sus pasos acabo cayendo al agua en la que parecía estar.

No, No me maten!- intento decir mientras pataleaba dentro del agua.

Pero tras unos segundos de espera el pato se dio cuenta que se encontraba fuera de peligro, por lo cual se atrevió a quitar la venda de sus ojos y la cinta de su pico.

Si quijada cayó al fondo de aquel lago en el que estaba, todo se encontraba en blanco y negro, no había coloración alguna, no logo azul, no cielo azul.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué todo está en blanco y negro?!- replico mirando hacia su cuerpo notando entonces una diferencia en él.

Miro hacia su reflejo en el lago y lanzo un grito que sonó más como un graznido. Apenas e hizo esto cuando cientos de balas volaron hacia el y estas lo hubiesen a travesado de no haber sido por sus reflejos.

Huyo rápidamente lejos del área de fuego, dando saltos sobre el agua gritando un "woohoo, woohoo" mientras hacía esto.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?-

Replico mirando hacia su cuerpo y esas líneas más curveadas que lo conformaban, incluso su pico lucia menos plano. Era como si de repente se encontrara en 1937, antes de que los colores fuesen colocados sus caricaturas, cuando su tamaño era más pequeño y su apariencia más cercana a la de un pato real.

A…a…a…ahí estas pa…pa..pato lo…lo…loco!-

Pudo escuchar la voz de Porky detrás de él y mirando sobre su hombro pudo ver a este con una escopeta en su mano apuntando hacia él. No solo era él y el escenario lo que habían cambiado, Porky también lucia bastante cambiado, con aquellas pupilas grandes y una apariencia un tanto más tierna, e incluso un poco más rellenito.

Porky, Cadete, viejo amigo ¿Qué haces con esa arma?- retrocedió lentamente.

Que…que..quedate qui..qui..quieto-

Apretó el gatillo una vez, después un par de veces más cargando su escopeta continuamente pero nada salía de esta.

Un woohoo se escapó de la boca de Daffy sin que pudiera contenerlo y en segundos se encontraba haciendo piruetas sobre la superficie del agua, dando saltos como loco como si pudiese caminar sobre esta. Con esos mismos saltos alocados se acercó al cerdito y dio una pequeña mordida sobre la nariz de este.

No podrás atraparme- soltó una risa alocada y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo aun dando saltos, entrando y saliendo del agua de forma ágil.

Y de repente en su intento de huida se escuchó el sonido de otra escopeta, proveniente de otro de sus perseguidores de apariencia antigua.

Egghead!- grito más para sí mismo que para este dejando que una sonrisa se mostrara en su pico.

Este era más fácil de engañar que el cerdito, el tipo no podría darle ni por que se encontrara a menos de medio metro de él.

Freno bruscamente y se dirigió hacia el cazador y tras presionar un par de veces aquella nariz rojiza hizo que esta sonara como la de un payaso. El cazador sacudió su cabeza y se llevó las manos hacia su nariz en confusión, momento que Daffy aprovecho para bajar su gorro introduciendo toda su cabeza dentro de este.

Soltó una carcajada echándose a correr nuevamente, una extraña sensación por su cuerpo y de repente se sentía como aquel pato alocado que alguna vez había sido, dejando que una fuerte cantidad de locura viajara por sus venas y se expresara en cada uno de sus movimientos incluso en el más simple.

Repentinamente el lago se fue quedando atrás y ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una sala de operación a la cual había entrado corriendo y ahora una bata blanca estaba en su cuerpo y un gorro de enfermero se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

SHHHH- dijo el doctor haciendo que Daffy se detuviera de golpe frente a él. – te dije que estuvieras callado! Tan callado que se pudiera escuchar un alfiler caer-

Una sonrisa lunática en su rostro y de la nada saco un alfiler dejándolo caer frente al doctor demostrándole que todo el lugar estaba en silencio.

Tras escuchar el alfiler caer un incontrolable "Woohoo" salió del pico de Daffy y este comenzó a brincar por todo el lugar.

Daffy- grito el doctor perdiendo su paciencia y este tomo al pato del cuello y estirando este acabo por lanzar al pato fuera de la sala de operación haciendo que este saliera disparado por la ventana como si se tratara de algún proyectil.

Instintivamente el pato estiro sus alas.

Hey, las nubes, el cielo!- dijo mirando hacia estos notando que había recuperado su color.

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a volar sobre aquel cielo llevando sobre su cabeza un gorro de aviador clásico, como el que si mal no recordaba habida usado en aquella época en la que le había tocado servir a su país.

Una bala de cañón pasó cerca de él y acabo haciendo un aterrizaje de emergencia en lo que era un edificio alto y viejo.

Una bala más y cayó en el techo del edificio haciendo un hoyo en este, acabando en lo que era ahora una oficina.

Se levantó como pudo y en vez de su gorro había un sombrero de detective sobre su cabeza.

Un golpeteo en la puerta y tambaleándose se acercó a esta.

Ya voy, ya voy!- grito sacudiendo su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y justo frente a el se encontraban…

Eighty- eight Teeth!- grito al ver a su enemigo frente a el. – Pussy Cat- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. – Pickle Puss! Pumpkin Head! Neon Noodle! ¿Duck twacy?! ¡Estoy en Duck Twacy! ¡yo soy Duck Twacy!-

Soltó un grito más cerró la puerta de golpe impidiendo que sus enemigos entraran, pero esto no duro mucho antes de que comenzaran a empujar la puerta queriendo entrar.

Miro por la oficina buscando una forma rápida de escapar.

Aha!- grito al ver una puerta más al otro lado de la oficina.

Corrió hacia esta y abriéndola rápidamente se adentró acabando en un lugar extrañamente oscuro.

¿ahora donde estoy?- se preguntó así mismo y el sonido de animosas notas comenzaron a llegar hasta él y comenzaron a guiarlo por aquella oscuridad.

En segundos se encontró saliendo de lo que parecía ser una puerta dibujada en la portada de un libro.

Se detuvo un momento a retomar el aliento y viendo sus brazos se dio cuenta que su aspecto había cambiado otra vez y que su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por lo que era un traje de color morado, en sus manos habían unos guantes amarillos, un moño verde en su cuello y una peluca rizada en su cabeza.

Conocía bien el lugar y rápidamente una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro al dar un par de pasos para ponerse bajo la luz del reflector y respirando hondo comenzó a cantar aquella melodía que comenzaba a llegar rápido a su cabeza.

"Carolina in the morning" su voz suave al cantar y perfectamente afinada, sus movimientos simpáticos que atraían a los personajes de los demás libros.

Pero apenas e iba llegando a lo que era la segunda estrofa cuando detrás de el apareció aquel lobo con una hacha en sus manos e intento cortarle el cuello, pero el pato logro agachar su cabeza justo a tiempo, pero aun así no se había salvado de el todavía.

¡YIKES!- grito al ver al lobo con su traje de abuelita, insistente en querer degollarlo.

Miro hacia los libros que lo rodeaban y justo a unos pocos metros de el se encontraba uno con el título de "la ventana"

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia este y dando un salto dentro, acabo cayendo por un momento por el cielo hasta que este fue desapareciendo hasta acabar en un escenario totalmente en blanco.

¿Qué está pasando? ¡auxilio! ¡auxilio!- grito entrando en pánico - ¡¿Qué diantres está pasando?!-

Trato de aletear de último momento pero acabo por caer en un escenario sin color alguno hecho completamente a lápiz, miro hacia los lados, todo parecía estar sin movimiento alguno excepto el.

¿Qué tipo de secuestro es este? ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡demando que lo digan!- grito a todo pulmón.

Camino un poco por el lugar frustrado por no tener respuesta alguna y buscando una forma de salir de ahí pero antes de que pudiera seguir caminando la punta de un lápiz lo obligo a detenerse.

A esto me refería! Hasta que responden a mi llamado, ¡que es lo que está pasando aquí?!- volvió a alzar su voz hacia la nada con la esperanza que el dueño del lápiz hiciera algo para solucionar todo lo que ocurría.

Pero lo único parecido a una respuesta que obtuvo fue aquel lápiz moviéndose sobre él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba con su antiguo traje de Duck Dodgers, no lo había notado hasta entonces, aquel escenario a lápiz parecía ser nada más y nada menos que su mismísima nave.

Pinceles aparecieron de la nada y paseron por todo el lugar agregándole color y en segundo se encontraba todo en movimiento otra vez.

Señor, capitán!- grito Cadet llegando hasta el con su paso apresurado.-

Cadete!- grito Dodgers entusiasmado de ver al cerdito nuevamente a calor y con aquel traje de chico espacial que iba bien combinado con el suyo.

- ¿Po…po…porque no esta ma…ma…manejando la na…na..nave? ¡va…va…vamos a cho…cho..ca..car chocar!-

El cadete intento llegar hasta el volante de la nave pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo esta termino chocando contra una de las tantas "X" que se encontraba en aquel planeta. La nave acabo cayendo de pico contra el suelo llevándose consigo la "X".

Ambos se pusieron de pie sin darle mayor importancia al daño de la nave (después de todo era rentada)

Su pistola desintegradora en una mano y el cadete venía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro siguiéndolo de cerca. Esperaron a que la puerta de la nave se abriera, pero al hacer esto se encontraron con aquel marciano pequeño y su arma desintegradora que doblaba el tamaño de la de Dodgers y que era claramente más eficiente.

Bueno no sé si estoy del todo feliz de verte viejo contrincante- dijo con Dodgers con un tono entre amigable y juguetón.

Marte es el descubridor de este planeta, por lo tanto es nuestro- dijo Marvin ignorando las palabras del emplumado.

Equivocado como siempre!- dijo sonriente. – no creerás que me puedes asustar con tu juguetito rio, esta tierra es de…-

No logro terminar de decir cuando el rayo desintegrador golpeo contra su cuerpo y acabo por cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y soltar un grito de miedo pensando por un segundo que aquel seria el final de famoso Duck Dodgers, justo el día de su nacimiento seria el día de su completa derrota.

¡Scarlet Pumpernickel!-

Escucho la voz de Sylvester o mejor dicho, la del gran duque. Cerró su pico de inmediato.

¡Auxilio!- pudo escuchar el grito de la milady Melissa con facilidad, no estaban tan lejos como parecía.

Retuvo su aliento al escuchar la puerta abrirse de un golpe y por el pequeño espacio que se encontraba entre las puertas del viejo ropero en el que se encontraba, pudo ver al Gran Duque entrar con Melissa tomada de la muñeca y pudo ver los esfuerzos que hacia la chica por soltarse.

Tengo que salvarla- dijo Daffy para sí mismo.

Se tento la ropa que traía, una vez más su atuendo había cambiado y ahora en vez de ser Duck Dodgers con su atuendo verde espacial, era Scarlet Pu…pu..pumpernickel con su atuendo de bandido, con un antifaz rojo, su sombrero amplio del mismo color, su capa, sus pantalones negros, sus guantes color vino y por supuesto que su atuendo debía de venir con aquello que su mano buscaba ansiosamente.

Coloco su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y en cuanto vio al Gran Duque acercarse, desenvaino está saliendo del ropero.

No os procupeis, estoy aquí para salvaros Milady!- grito al salir.

La patita se acercó rápidamente a él tomando la como ventaja la distracción del Gran Duque, pero apenas y la chica estuvo libre la pelea de espadas comenzó.

Estais listo para ser abatido, Scarlet!- dijo el Duque con su tono desafiante mientras que su espada chocaba contra la del emplumado.

Yo soy el héroe de aquí por lo tanto tu Duque, vais a perder!- replico con confianza.

La pelea entre ellos continúo llevándolos a ambos muy cerca de la ventana de la torre, un movimiento sucio por parte del Duque y Scarlet se vio con su vista siendo obstruida por su sombrero.

Hey, ¿Quién apago la luz?- replico Scarlet sin poder ver nada.

Pudo sentir como el Duque se dedicó a enredar su cuerpo con su capa mientras que se reía saboreando la victoria y acabo por lanzar al pato por la ventana.

El pato tuvo que pasar una larga caída antes de llegar a su destino acabando por caer de espaldas, logro quitarse el sombrero de la cara y ahora bien se encontraba en medio de un bosque rodeado de árboles con letreros que decían "Temporada de conejos". Sus pupilas se achicaron de inmediato, debió de habérselo pensado antes, debió de haber sospechado que acabaría en ese típico escenario tan bien conocido por él.

¡ahí estas pato woco!- el grito de Elmer lo hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato.

No de nuevo- murmuro antes de ponerse de pie.

Un par de disparos cerca de sus patas y antes de que pudiese gritar un "Yikes" ya se encontraba corriendo por aquel bosque escapando del personaje calvo con aquella escopeta.

¡Alto ahí Wonejo y Patwo wocos!- grito nuevamente el Elmer deteniéndose por un segundo para dar un par de disparos hacia aquellos que corrian no tan lejos de él.

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- replico Daffy al ver a Bugs unírsele en su intento de huida.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Tú nos metiste en esto, Duck!- dijo Bugs agachándose para esquivar las balas que pasaban cerca de su cabeza.

¡yo! ¡Pero si es… espera, por supuesto que lo es!- dijo esto deteniéndose de golpe, no sin antes tomar al conejo por la muñeca.

Corrio hasta donde se encontraba Elmer y rápidamente puso al conejo frente al calvo, tomando la precaución de poner una de sus manos sobre la boca del conejo para que este no hiciera el típico intento de zafarse de la situación con su juego de palabras.

¡es temporada de conejos! ¡temporada de conejos!- acerco más el conejo al cazador. - ¡dispárale, dispárale!-

Escucho al conejo intentar hablar a través de su mano, pero nada claro salia de su balbuceo.

Temporada de conejos…- murmuro Elmer. - ¡entonces te disparare conejo!-

Oh Boy, si dispárale!-

Vio a Elmer apuntar hacia el conejo, pero antes de que pudiera haber disparo alguno, una mano a cabo por levantarlo fácilmente del cuello, agarrándolo con cuidado.

Hijo, digo hijo aquí estas!- Menciono Foghorn con una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro. – ya es tu turno de salir al escenario, todos te han estado esperando hijo-

¡¿de que estas hablando?! ¡suéltame! El conejo, ese tonto conejo, por primera vez estaba a punto de ganar y… ¡suéltame!- forcejeo un poco más al sentir como el gallo lo tomaba en sus brazos.

El pato logro ver entonces no muy lejos de ahí lo que parecía ser un teatro. De un momento a otro, gracias a Foghorn acabo por entrar por la puerta trasera y tras empujones por parte del gallo termino por salir al escenario.

¡Espera que se supone que..!- no logro terminar de decir cuando una luz se puso sobre él, iluminándolo solo a el mientras que el resto del teatro se quedaba casi a oscuras, haciéndole prácticamente imposible ver la audiencia que debía de estar sentada frente a él.

Sudor comenzó a bajar por su rostro, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso por no saber qué hacer con aquel micrófono que le habían otorgado.

Hola… ammm hay alguien ahí? – dio un par de golpecitos sobre el micrófono.

Un extraño sonido salió de este y fue cuando pudo escuchar bajar lo que parecía ser una pantalla blanca y después a lo lejos noto un proyector encendiéndose dejando que un video se proyectara en aquella pantalla en blanco.

Se hizo hacia un lado para ver qué era lo que se proyectaba, pero todo quedó claro cuando escucho su propia voy resonar en aquel aparente teatro, era él, él y nada mas quien estaba en la pantalla cantando para una variedad de monstruos que lo escuchaban atento. Recordaba bien ese episodio una de sus experiencia más extrañamente interesantes, el tener que cantar para un montón de monstruos famosos, tanto de películas como de cuentos de horror.

Se tallo sus ojos al ver como la imagen cambiaba por el en su traje de Robín Hood, haciendo unos movimientos de ataque con una bastón que al final acababa por golpearle en la cara y pudo escuchar al público reír aun y cuando no los podia ver, claramente. Pero ese fue solo el inicio de una serie de proyecciones cortas, algunas tan antiguas que ni siquiera estaban a color, otras tan graciosas que podia escuchar el público reír sin parar.

Daffy se dedicó a mirar la serie de pequeños cortos que se proyectaban, preguntándose a sí mismo que era lo que había estado ocurriendo. Sin duda resultaba ser uno de sus cumpleaños más extraños.

Y por último para dar termino a aquella serie de cortos referentes a aquel pato que seguía viendo todo con cara de confusión, apareció la introducción de la que parecía ser uno de sus personajes más famosos y bien recordados. La introducción de aquella serie que lo había puesto en un papel de héroe y le había dado un lugar más establecido entre los favoritos de la audiencia.

Las luces se encendieron mientras escuchaba la introducción de Duck Dodgers sonar por todo el lugar y una serie de aplausos se dejó escuchar.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo quedo claro, al ver a sus compañeros de pie aplaudiéndole con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pudo entender que aquello era nada mas y nada menos que parte de la celebración por su cumpleaños.


	2. Chapter 2

Por primera vez en años una oleada de aplausos caía sobre él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era capaz de ver a cada uno de sus compañeros y directores de pie ante el con una sonrisa en sus rostros mirándolo como si se encontraran orgullosos de él, inclusive aquel conejo que causaba sus usuales dolores de cabeza se encontraba aplaudiéndole con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Una expresión de sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro pero rápidamente cambio está por una de indiferencia, como si aquello no fuera algo nuevo.

Está bien, está bien. Pueden dejar de aplaudir- menciono con su pecho inflado por su egocentrismo. –Me gustaría dar unas palabras de agradecimiento…-

Saco de entre su plumaje lo que era un rollo pequeño más sin embargo bastante grueso.

No es como si tuviera esto preparado desde inicios del año, fue algo que me tome la molestia de escribir de forma rápida.- desenrollo el pedazo de papel haciendo que gran parte de este cayera en el suelo.

Una expresión de fastidio se dibujó en los rostros de sus compañeros, aquel "rápido agradecimiento" parecía tener por lo menos tres metros de largo, le tomaría toda la noche el poder acabarlo.

Yo Daffy Dumas Duck, nací en un pequeño…-

Esa es una historia bastante vieja, Duck.-

La voz del conejo interrumpió la del pato y en segundos se encontraba Bugs de pie en el escenario.

¿Por qué no mejor nos salteamos esto y vamos directo a la celebración Duck?- tomo el discurso de agradecimiento del pato y lo lanzo al otro lado del escenario.

¡Conejo desthpreciable! Ese era mí…-

Antes de que pudiera continuar una mano cerró su pico de golpe.

"Era", Duck. tiempo pasado- menciono en voz baja. - ¡que comience la fiesta!- grito Bugs.

Y solo fue cuestión de unos pocos segundos y de muchas manos para que aquel lugar se viera convertido en un salón con una adecuada pista de baile en medio, mesas alrededor, globos por todos lados y sin dejarse esperar la música comenzó a resonar por el lugar.

Bugs aparto su mano del pico del pato no sin antes colocar en la cabeza de este un gorro de cumpleaños colorido.

¡apártate de mí conejo!- replico Daffy esforzándose por deshacer el agarre del conejo, quien permanecía firme tomándolo del brazo.

Como el cumpleañero ordene- menciono Bugs soltando el brazo del pato para dejarlo caer del escenario.

Unas cuantas estrellas volando por encima de su cabeza y como pudo se puso de pie pasando su mano por sobre su pico resintiendo la caída.

Hacia tu izquierda, no digo hijo no, la otra!- grito Claudio intentando guiar los movimientos de Elmer que intentaba "ponerle el pico al pato", que resultaba ser uno de la variedad de juegos que se estaban realizando durante el festejo del pato.

Daffy pasó cerca del juego viendo una fotografía suya pegada en la pared con su pico faltante. Hizo una notable mueca y Claudio sonrió ampliamente al verlo ahí.

¡El cumpleañero!- menciono el gallo acercándose rápidamente a él para abrazarlo con fuerza estrujando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y levantándolo de tal forma que sus patas se alejaban del suelo. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo! ¿Cuántos cumples 90?

Mu…muy gracioso- murmuro con el poco oxigeno que lograba jalar.

Soltó al pato haciendo que su cuerpo quedara un tanto aplastado debido al fuerte abrazo.

Estamos jugando a "ponle el pico al pato"- dio una palmada en la espalda del pato.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia Elmer quien seguía caminando en círculos preguntándose donde se la dirección en la que se encontraba la imagen del pato a la que debía de ponerle el pico.

Ese es un juego estu…- no logro terminar de decir antes de que Grover se acercara a él le diera una buena sacudida a las plumas de su cabeza y acabara por arrebatarle el pico del rostro.

¿Por qué no lo hacemos un poco más realista?- dijo el perro con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro - ¿Qué te parece cumpleañero?- le guiño el ojo al pato.

Pero deberíamos digo deberíamos de cambiar un poco el juego- dijo Claudio con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Vieron al pato fruncir el ceño y tras hacer un rápido intercambio de miradas entre ellos terminaron por salir corriendo con el pico del pato siendo lanzado de un lado a otro pasándoselo de mano a mano, dejando que este volara por el aire lejos del alcance del pato.

Basta! ¡paren esto de una vez! ¡Les mando que paren!- grito el pico de Daffy mientras que este yacía volando hacia las manos de Grover.

La forma de celebrarlo nunca llegaría a ser completamente parecida a la del conejo, tratándose de el pareciera ser que sus compañeros hallaban una atractiva diversión en molestarle..

La persecución continuo por un momento más y en uno de los lanzamientos del gallo el pato logro dar un salto lo suficientemente alto alcanzando a tomar su pico pero al momento de caer termino haciéndolo justo sobre Spike, aquel bulldog que notablemente era el doble de fuerte que él, termino cayendo de lleno al suelo con el cuerpo de Spike por deba de el amortiguando su caída.

Aha!- dijo alegre colocando su pico de vuelta en su rostro. – hummm… que suelo tan comodo…- murmuro para si sintiendo el cuerpo que estaba por debajo de el, tentando este con la yema de sus dedos.

El cuerpo por debajo comenzó a moverse antes de que el pato se diera cuenta de que no habia caído realmente sobre el suelo. Spike se enderezo haciendo que el Daffy casi cayera, cosa que el pato evito agarrándose con fuerza del rostro del bulldog.

Un gruñido por parte del perro y el pato comenzó a temblar de inmediato viendo como su no tan corta vida pasaba frente a sus ojos.

De lejos tanto Claudio como Grave intentaron no reírse tan fuerte del pato.

Una mano sobre su espalda y en segundos el perro lo había apartado de él sosteniéndolo a en el aire, impidiendo que sus patas tocaran el pis. Daffy quedo frente a frente con Spike viendo su sonrisa asesina que era lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrar todos sus incisivos.

Hey…Spike…- fingió una sonrisa mientras que un poco de sudor le recorría la frente.

El perro lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos que pudieron haber arrancado el alma del pato por el miedo que esos ojos le causaban.

Vamos, Spike- dijo Bugs acercándose a donde se encontraba el pato. – ambos sabemos que no quieres probar un pato como este,- señalo hacia Daffy, quien asintió rápidamente dándole la razón al conejo. – maloliente, viejo, lleno de grasas, colesterol, con…-

¿Qué? ¿grasas? Disculpa conejo pero yo tengo un cuerpo ejemplar, soy el ejemplo de mejor pato que…-

No logro terminar de decir antes de que el perro terminara por tomarlo del cuello apretándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

Si estoy lleno de colesterol y grasas y…- tartamudeo con trabajo.

Vamos a jugar a algo entones, cumpleañero- murmuro Spike con su ceño fruncido y a mostrándole su puño al pato hizo que este cerrara sus ojos de inmediato.

Debería de avergonzarse, señor- dijo Bugs impidiendo que el puño del perro llegara al pato. - ¿Cómo se atreve a levantar su puño al héroe más grande de esta época-

Un golpe en la mano del perro y este soltó al pato de inmediato.

¿héroe?- ladeo su cabeza mirando incrédulo hacia el pato.

A si es señor- dijo Daffy retomando su aliento para darle un empujón al perro. – Yo soy Stupor Duck, Duck Dodger, el mismísimo Robin Hood- dijo Frunciendo su ceño y ahora siendo el el encargado de amenazar al Bulldog.

¿Qué? Yo..espera…pero…- tartamudeo Spike alejándose un poco del pato.

No! No hay pero que valga. Ahora quiero que te pongas este sombrero- estiro su brazo para tomar uno de los sombreros de fiesta que tenía el conejo en manos, para entonces ponérselo al perro. – y vayas a traerme algo de tomar…-

Así es Doc, y más vale que sea rápido, una celebridad como él no se debe hacer esperar-

Todo esto paso tan rápido que el perro no tuvo tiempo de hacer un buen razonamiento sobre el tema antes de que acabara por ir en busca de lo que el pato le había pedido.

Neeeh, No deberías de meterte en tantos problemas, Duck- menciono Bugs con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – siendo tu cumpleaños dudo que quieras acabar con un par de ojos morados.- rio haciendo que la notable molestia del pato se pronunciara aún más en su rostro.

Si, Lo que digas conejo- replico molesto empujando al conejo que se había acercado un poco a él.

Un cambio de música brusco se dejó escuchar por el lugar, invadiéndolo con un sonido un tanto distinto a la típica música alegre que solían poner de Frank Sinitra, Dean Martin y otros tantos.

Daffy!- grito Porky corriendo hacia el pato con una sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro.

Parece que requieren de tu presencia en la pista de baile Duck- menciono Bugs guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa en si rostro.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia Porky tras escuchar las palabras del conejo. Justo detrás de aquel cerdito venían el resto de sus compañeros, un buen montón de ellos se apresuraban a llegar hasta el pato. El rostro del pato palideció por un momento al verlos acercarse con esas sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros.

Creo que van a necesitar esto, Doc- dijo el conejo lanzando unas prendas de ropa hacia el cerdito.

Porky las tomo de inmediato y pasó estas hacia Pepe que venía a su lado.

No alto, ¡¿Qué demonios piensan hacer?! ¡alto!- esto fue lo último que logro decir antes de que aquel zorrillo, el cerdito, Melissa e incluso Lola se echaran sobre él.

Vamos, Daffy solo se cumplen años una vez al año, es demasiado poco como para desperdiciarlo- menciono Lola con un tono coqueto mientras se encargaba de ponerle al pato lo que parecía ser una camisa pero con mangas largas y bastante holgadas que venían decoradas con holanes de color rojo encendido al igual que el resto de la camisa, solo dejando unos de los primeros botones desabrochados.

Quédese quieto, Monsieur- menciono Pepe con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro mientras que se hacía cargo de ponerle un pantalón color negro ajustado que llegaba hasta su cintura manteniendo lo sobrante de la camisa adentro de estos.

Por ultimo Melissa se dispuso a ponerle un cinturón ajustado, quedando este por encima del pantalón y camisa haciendo que la cintura del pato luciera aun un más pequeña de lo que ya era, luciendo un color amarillo brillante y atractivo, mientras que Porky le ponía unos zapatos de piso haciendo que las patas del pato lucieran un tanto más pequeñas.

Una vez terminado el atuendo del pato este acabo por ser empujado lejos del montón de Looneys, siendo puesto al centro de la pista, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba solo para él.

¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!- replico el pato mirando hacia su atuendo que se a juzgar por el y por la risa de los demás lucía un tanto ridículo en él.

Vamos, Pato deja de hablar y comienza a bailar- dijo Piolín volando por encima de Daffy llevando consigo lo que eran un par de maracas, las cuales dejo caer en manos del pato.

Fue en ese segundo cuando Daffy comprendió aquello, la canción era nada más y nada menos que rumba y lo que estaba usando era el traje adecuado para bailarlo.

¡Olvídenlo!- grito Daffy tirando las maracas al suelo. – No estoy aquí como su entretenimiento, esta es mi fiesta y yo…-

¡que bailes!- grito Sam dando un par de disparos hacia los pies del pato haciéndolo saltar de un lado a otro.

El pato miro hacia los Looney con molestia rogando que alguien impidiera que acabara haciendo algo como eso. Pero sus esperanzas se disolvieron al ver las amplias sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros esperando con emoción ver al pato bailar. Inclusive Wile mantenía una ligera sonrisa y un letrero levantado que decía "Baila!" pintado con rojo.

¡va…va…vamos Daffy!- grito Porky y una oleada de gritos por parte del resto se dejó escuchar, demandándole al pato que comenzara de una vez.

Daffy hizo una notable mueca. Miro hacia sus compañeros viendo como estos repetían su nombre alentándolo a que bailara, fue entonces que tomo una decisión, tal vez un poco de aquello era necesario para tener un poco de diversión, después de todo no se trataba de cualquier otro día año, Oh no, ese era su cumpleaños por lo que planeaba disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera.

Respiro hondo…

¡SILENCIO!- grito a todo pulmón haciendo callar a sus compañeros.

Un chasquido de dedos y una luz de colores cambiantes se posó sobre la pista enfocándose principalmente sobre el pato, un chasquido de dedos más y la música volvió a sonar desde el principio.

El pato comenzó a agitar las maracas y dejo que cuerpo se dejara llevar por el ritmo de la música.

_They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat, __When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom  
Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.  
When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom…-_

Una oleada de risas se dejó escuchar en cuanto el pato comenzó a moverse, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, moviendo desde sus hombros, por su cintura, hasta llegar a sus piernas y pies, que bailaban de forma ágil e impresionantemente complicada.

De esta forma se acerco a sus compañeros sacudiendo sus maracas de un lado a otro y al llegar a ellos acabo por tomar a Sylvestre de la mano para después hacer que el gato girara cual rombo hasta acabar al centro de la pista donde rápidamente fue recapturado por los brazos de Daffy.

_The senoritas they sing and they swing with terampero-  
It's very nice, so full of spice.  
And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros-_

Con una sonrisa en su rostro hizo que el gato bailara junto agitando sus maracas enfrente de rostro para después lanzarlas lejos de ellos y acabar por tomar al gato de los hombros y obligarle a menear estos haciendo que el resto de su cuerpo se moviera siendo poseído por el ritmo pegajoso de la música.

Una vez más se acero al montón e Looneys quienes al verlo venir comenzaron a empujar hacia el al conejo, buscando que el pato tomara a este como siguiente victima para contagiarle el ritmo de aquella música.

Daffy miro hacia Bugs por unos segundos y sin dejar de moverse ni de cantar, dio una vuelta alrededor este para después dejar que su cintura pegara con la del conejo haciendo que su expresión calmada se volviera de sorpresa.

¿Quién lo diría?- dijo el conejo para si al ver como sus pies comenzaban a moverse involuntariamente. – Nee… este ritmo es un tanto pegajoso..-

Un par de vueltas rápidas y tres pasos agiles que parecían más saltos, hicieron que el pato se acerca al resto de sus compañeros. Muchos de ellos habían empezado a ser contagiados por la música y estaban comenzando a bailar, pero hubo unos otros que Daffy se tuvo que encargar de forzarlos a bailar, como Sam, Elmer y Marvin

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban ahora todos bailando al, intentando seguir los complicados movimientos del pato, quien permanecía con sus movimientos agiles y su amplia sonrisa.

El pato termino de cantar y la música cambio un poco haciendo ahora que los looneys terminaran por ponerse en una fila con el pato al frente guiando los movimientos, mientras que se movían por toda la pista gritando "hey" cada vez que hacían una pequeña pausa para estirar uno de sus pies hacia un lado y lanzar sus manos hacia el contrario

Un cambio de música mas y acabaron por deshacer su fila volviéndose un solo grupo bailando tras los movimientos de Daffy.

Pero ellos eran Looneys por lo cual el desastre y la locura no tardo en desatarse aún más.

Wile quien había estado bailando incómodamente forzado por la pegosidad de la melodía logro ver no muy lejos de el la ave causante de muchos de sus accidentes.

Tomando ventaja del momento se escurrió aun bailando entre sus compañeros llegando a ponerse junto al ave, quien de alguna forma acabo por notar su presencia y tras un "Beep, Beep" El correcaminos salió corriendo por el lugar logrando esquivar a la variedad de Looneys. Wile intento hacer lo mismo, pero su cuerpo se seguía moviendo descontroladamente al ritmo de la música. Intento controlar sus movimientos pero al pasar junto a Mugsy termino por golpear al pequeño gangster en la cabeza con una de sus patas, haciendo que se lanzara contra Sam que se encontraba en frente. Sam replico dando un par de disparos al aire pero de una forma y otra acabo por perder su equilibrio y su cuerpo fue a para contra el de Claudio quien al volverse y no ver a nadie tras de el (no a la altura de sus ojos al menos) atribuyo dicho acto al perro que se encontraba detrás de él, por lo cual su puño acabo por proyectar contra el rostro de Grover.

Y aquello fue solo el inicio de la pelea que se desarrolló entre todo ese baile. Donde los típicos contrincantes sacaron sus rivalidades a la luz haciendo que Sylvestre quien bailaba feliz junto al canario terminara por correr tras de él intentando comérselo.

Neee… creo que las cosas se han puesto muy intensas ahora- dijo Bugs mirando hacia Porky con una sonrisa.

Será mejor que lo traigamos ahora- dijo el cerdito.

Esforzándose por apartar la música de cuerpo, tanto el conejo como el cerdito lograron escabullirse tras el escenario.

Por otro lado se encontraba Daffy disfrutando del momento, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de estar rodeado por chicas como lo estaba en ese momento. Lola, Melissa e incluso aquella patita alta de cabellos rubios que alguna vez había intentado amarrar al pato al matrimonio, se encontraban bailando junto con él, lanzando una que otra mirada coqueta hacia este.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a salir mal cuando aquella gallina llego hasta él.

Hola, guapo- menciono Prissy de forma tímida. – me preguntaba si tal vez, si tal vez tu…-

Aha!-

Daffy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Claudio resonar detrás de él.

Con que, digo con que intentado robarme a mi chica!- replico el gallo con su ceño fruncido dando un pequeño empujón hacia el pato.

¡¿Qué?! No yo… ella-

Vio el puño de Claudio prepararse para golpearle y fue en ese segundo cuando un silbatazo hizo que todos se congelaran de inmediato, quedándose inmóviles, uno que otro tomados del cuello, otros en el suelo peleando, unos más aun con dinamita encendida en sus manos. Sus miradas se volvieron hacia el conejo que estaba en el escenario junto con Porky y detrás de ellos estaba el parecía ser el pastel más grande que el pato había logrado ver alguna vez.

El conejo respiro hondo y entonces comenzó a cantar con sus movimientos exagerados aquella tradicional canción de feliz cumpleaños.

Dejando sus riñas de lado, los Looneys se unieron todos para tomar al pato en brazos y de esta forma llevarlo hasta al escenario donde lo pusieron junto al conejo.

Este… este… este es mi pastel…- tartamudeo mirando lo grande que era y bellamente adornaba que se encontraba.

Así es Duck- respondió Bugs con una sonrisa.

El pato de quito el traje colorido de un jalón y juntando sus manos miro aún más emocionado hacia el pastel.

Solo falta una cosa, Duck- murmuro Bugs.

Aún hay más! ¡¿Qué es?! ¿un diamante? ¿dinero? ¿joyas? ¿un oscar?- dijo saltando un poco de la emoción.

Bugs saco de detrás de él lo que era una pequeña figura de él comiendo una zanahoria, mientras que su otro brazo estaba recargado en la cabeza del pato. El conejo lanzo dicha figura hasta la punta del pastel.

Ahora si, ya no falta nada.-

Conejo despre…-

Sé que querías que saliera del pastel Duck, pero me supongo que tendrás que esperar para eso- Bromeo Bugs lanzando una mirada traviesa hacia el pato.

¿Qué yo..? ¿Cómo? ¡no te des tantos halagos, dientón!-

Da…Da..Daffy- llamo Porky atrayendo la atención del pato hacia el. – E… es ho…hora de que pa…pa…partas el pa…pa..pastel-

El cerdito le tendió un cuchillo hacia el pato, quien no tardo en tomarlo de inmediato para entonces acercarse al pastel.

Bugs dio varios de pasos hacia atrás al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y Daffy hubiera notado esto de no haber sido por el exceso de emoción que tenía en ese momento.

Apenas y logro hacer un pequeño corte en el pastel cuando este acabo por estallar en cientos de pedazos que hubieran caído sobre los de más Looneys de no haber sido por la precaución que habían tenido todos de traer una sombrilla consigo, la cual usaron para protegerse de los pedazos de pastel que habían salido disparados.

Daffy se quedó ahí de pie por unos segundos aun con el cuchillo en su mano, que era lo único que se podia de ver de el ahora ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pastel.

El tener un cumpleaños tranquilo y adecuado nunca seria propio de un Looney y mucho menos tratando de Daffy.

El pato quito un poco del pastel de su cara y se acercó hacia la mente maestra de dicha broma, no se necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir quien había sido el responsable de aquello…

Eres… despreciable- dijo entre dientes mirando con enojo hacia el conejo.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Notas del autor….

Gracias por leer este fic.

También quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial para Freakuness, quien se ha hecho cargo de traducir gran parte de "Baffy" al igual que este fic. Gracias por todo Freaku-sama! También gracias por el maravilloso aporte de ideas!


End file.
